1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch rolling member holder and a one-way clutch utilizing the holder, and more particularly to improvements in a holder for holding the sprags of a one-way clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A one-way clutch is comprised of an outer race having an annular inner surface, an inner race having an outer surface corresponding to and concentric with the inner surface, a plurality of sprags disposed in an annular space formed between the inner and outer surfaces, and a holder for holding the sprags in a predetermined position. As an example of such holder, there is one known holder in which rectangular holes for holding sprags are formed at equal intervals on the circumference of an annular band member.
In such a one-way clutch, frictional force imparting means is sometimes provided between the holder and the driving race to more reliably transmit to the sprags the movement of the driving race when it is suddently accelerated or decelerated or rotates at a high speed. For example, it is known to suitably dispose a drag clip having a biasing force as the frictional force imparting means or to provide the holder with a T-shaped bar 1 as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
The T-shaped bar 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has one of the band portions in the circumferential direction of two adjacent rectangular holes cut to form a T-shaped portion, which is bent toward the track surface of the driving race (the inner surface of the outer race or the outer surface of the inner race). The head of this T-shaped bar 1 bears against the track surface during assembly and imparts a frictional force.
In such conventional T-shaped bar type frictional force imparting means, it is necessary to provide a number of T-shaped bars 1 in order to impart a high frictional force, but in that case, there is a disadvantage that the rigidity of the holder is reduced or the accuracy of the rectangular holes for holding the sprags is reduced.
Also, as shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings, end bearings 2 of U-shaped cross-section are sometimes mounted between the outer race and the inner race, but if T-shaped bars 1 are present in the holder, the heads thereof will prevent the end bearings 2 from being mounted.
On the other hand, if a number of drag clips are disposed as the frictional force imparting means, it will result in an increased cost or require special work for assembly, and this is disadvantageous.